


In the lights there shines a diamond.

by favefangirl



Series: 5 Days of Fanficmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Danny is a good friend, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, proposal au, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Derek has this incredible proposal plan which doesn't quite go to plan...





	

Derek had been planning it for months, meticulously going over every detail in his head day and night with the absolute refusal to get it wrong by even a little. They had both been too busy to spare a thought to the approaching holiday outside of brief present buying dashes, so Derek put up their albeit small Christmas tree. The mismatched decorations had once annoyed Derek, but much like many of Stiles' traits, they had managed to grow on him without him even realising.

The lighting was perfect; dim, but bright enough for the ring on the coffee table to glisten. It was small as Derek was hardly rich, but he knew Stiles well enough to know he would hate a big, showy diamond anyway. The ring is his exact size as Derek had borrowed one of Stiles' other rings to make sure, which, by some miracle, Stiles hadn't even noticed.

There was a long trail of Poinsettia petals from the front door to the living room, and a vase full of them on the coffee table. The bright, deep red contrasted the pale cream carpet which, admittedly, now had pine needles covering a lot of it, but hey, serves them right for buying cheap, fake, Christmas trees.

Derek had been tempted to play Christmas music, but didn't think Slade or the Pogues really helped set the mood he was going for, so he went for love songs instead. He'd gotten Danny to burn them all onto a CD for him, giving him a playlist which he was sure to add Red by Alex Goot onto, as it was their song.

Everything was almost perfect, Derek just had to hang the fairy lights around the curtain pole, and everything would be ready for Stiles' return from his last day of work. That's when Derek realised the one, single error of all his precise planning. On the last day before Christmas at the Newspaper where Stiles worked, they finished early. So of course while Derek was still on the step ladder attaching Christmas lights, Stiles walked through the door and into the living room.

"Derek can we order take out I'm starv... Oh." He said as he rounded the corner into the room, having rid himself of his coat, previously distracted by taking of his scarf to notice the petals.

His eyes widened in shock, and Derek's own did the same. Stiles looked around taking in the tree, the flowers, the lights. Just as Derek hoped Stiles would be too distracted by the decorations to even notice the ring, Stiles spotted it and audibly gasped. _Well shit_ , Derek thought, nervousness creeping over him.

"That's an engagement ring," Stiles stated, his voice even but eyes still wide.

Derek could only nod, but it made no difference as Stiles' eyes were trained firmly on the ring in the middle of the coffee table. Derek had only wanted to see what it would look like in the lights, that's why he'd left the peacock blue box open. Now he wished he hadn't have bothered, he would've been able to get away with some (probably bad) lie otherwise.

"Yeah, it is." Derek agreed finally, climbing down the step ladders and rubbing the back of his neck as he often did when nervous.

He couldn't tell how Stiles was feeling from the expression on his pretty face, and he didn't like it. They'd known each other all their lives, Derek was sure they knew each other better than they even knew themselves. He could read Stiles like a book, but now it was like that book was written in a language Derek didn't know and couldn't decipher.

"You were doing to propose." Stiles continued, as though he was trying to connect the dots in his own head.

"Yeah, hence the tree and everything." Derek concurred. "And I forgot today you were coming home early, hence-hence why I look like an ass now."

Stiles nodded, processing the words. Derek's palms had become damp with sweat, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. If maybe Stiles would show a little emotion, he would have been fine, he would have been able to breathe again. But Stiles' stance was unchanging and his expression was emotionless; Derek didn't think he'd ever be able to breathe again.

Stiles nodded and took a tentative few steps forward, "And what were you going to say?"

Derek swallowed thickly, then cleared his throat. "I was going to say that I love you more than I think I've ever loved anything before in my life. That you light up my life and manage to simultaneously drive me insane whilst keeping me sane. That marrying you would be my honour, and I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve you, but you are a gift to treasure. You're the smartest, funniest and most beautiful person I know, probably in the world, and it would mean everything to me if you would be my husband. I spoke to your dad and got his permission and-and stuff."

Stiles nodded again, and took a few more steps forward, until he reached where the ring sat. He lent over and picked up the box delicately. He looked at it for a moment, as though it was the most precious thing he'd seen, and one side of his mouth twitched for a millisecond, before his unreadable expression returned. Holding the ring, he stepped forwards until he was right in front of Derek. He flicked his eyes up to Derek's and back down to the ring, a blush creeping into his cheeks. After taking a deep breathe he looked back up at Derek.

He opened Derek's hands and pressed the ring inside. He was looking at him with wide eyes, nibbling on his bottom lip, and Derek prepared himself for rejection. For Stiles to ask him to leave and find somewhere else to live. For him to say that they had a good run, but all things must end eventually. To list the things wrong with Derek and tell him they were all too much to put up with.

For anything except what he actually said, which was, "Then you should ask me."

"What?" Derek choked, unable to hide his absolute shock.

Stiles took a deep breath before repeating, "You should ask me."

Derek looked at him for a moment, taking in his deep whiskey eyes, his slightly up-turned nose, the moles which smattered his cheek and lead down the rest of his body. Porcelain skin and dark, unruly hair. He was so goddamn beautiful, Derek had to pinch himself sometimes to check he wasn't dreaming, because no one like Stiles could ever choose someone like him in the real world.

Derek swallowed hard, realising this was his one shot, and began. "Stiles Stilinski, ever since I met you, my life has been so much better and brighter. I can't even remember a time before you. I know I do things wrong all the time, but I want this to be right for you and for us, and I hope I can keep proving that to you everyday for the rest of our lives. So, with more hope than any man has ever felt before, I ask you to marry me."

Stiles is silent for a few moments before his face broke into a huge grin, "Of course I'll marry you!" He exclaimed.

He leaped up and threw his arms around Derek's neck, and Derek caught him his ease, pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles twisted his head, and moved his hand's to Derek's neck, before pulling him into a messy kiss. Derek's hands stayed wrapped around Stiles' waist, holding him up. The kiss was all teeth clashing and lips being bitten but neither cared as elation flooded through their veins.

Stiles finally pulled away, parting their lips to breathe, so Derek lowered him gently to the ground. Stiles couldn't stop grinning but neither could Derek. He'd never felt as safe or as at home as when he's with Stiles, and when they first met he never even imagined them ending up where they are. Just looking into Stiles' beautiful eyes makes Derek's knees go weak, and his heart pound.

"The ring?" Stiles reminded, nibbling his lip.

"Shit, of course, yeah." Derek replied quickly.

He dropped down onto one knee - finally remembering correct proposal etiquette - and Stiles held out his left hand. Delicately, Derek took the ring out of the box, watching it glint in the lights from the tree, and from the half-hung fairly lights still draped down the curtains. With an uncontrollable grin, Derek slipped the ring on Stiles' long finger, secretly relieved it really was the right fit.

Stiles pulled Derek to his feet and said, "I love you," before pulling him in for another kiss.

Derek grinned against Stiles' lips and mumbled, "I love you, too," in response, and it was the most honest thing he had ever said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you should go and listen to Alex Goot's cover of Red by Taylor Swift, it's one of my new favourite songs to be honest.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you're feeling lovely.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
